What One Piece actually meant
by Tai Ru Kaerisato
Summary: This is a story about what the life of the Straw Hats looks like many years after Luffy has found One Piece and has become Pirate King! Summary is kinda bad! Story is more promising! There will be LuxNa and ZoroxTashigi
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: I've always been wondering about how One Piece would be like after Luffy had found One Piece and had become Pirate King. So based on the current situation, I decided to write my own version of the life of the Straw Hats and Luffy's friends after some years. This story will be kind of sad, but at some points, it will fill you with glee.

Please enjoy!

Disclaimer: One Piece will never belong to me, it belongs to the great mangaka Oda-sama!

* * *

><p>One Piece is something far beyond a materialistic belonging. One Piece is a feeling. It has a spiritual meaning, it is destiny. It is written in earth's history. It is bound to be found by the chosen one, and only by him. It will balance the world and bring harmony back between the government, marines, revolutionaries and pirates. The great era of the goal-seeker pirate will end, to make place for an idealistic form of piracy, the one which will help balance the world.<p>

Since Luffy became the Last Pirate King and in honour to his dead,they day he had become Pirate King became an international feast in honour to him, to him and his nakama and friends, whom he held all so dear.

_1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-0-1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-0-1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-0_

_**The life of the Straw Hats, 16 years after Luffy's dead.**_

_1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-0-1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-0-1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-0_

_Nami, as Pirate Queen has a duty in her hands; help remain peace inthe world, and she also has to bring up the little heritage that Luffy left behind; their daughter, Monkey D. Ann. Now a beautiful lady who was studying to become a geograph. Luffy had made Nami promise that she'd live everyday with the brightest of her smiles, and that she'd remember him always. He told her he would not die, never. He was right. Nami had managed to finish her map of the world and had made the last drawing in honour to her husband; she drew his birthplace, Windmill Village, and also added a straw hat in the top left was the day she'd shed tears of happiness for the first time since Luffy's dead. He will never die, Luffy... She often looked over the East Blue ocean, where his ash laid scattered and remembered him and his so eternal ear-to-ear grin. She often went to visit Nojiko and went to tend to Bellemere's orangefield. She would always bring Bellemere a basket of oranges and place them at her and Genzo's grave, her dream had come true and not only that... She had married the most wonderful man who had ever existed. She held a hand to her heart and in the other she held Ann's hand, now 17, and said, while grinning from ear to ear looking into the vast ocean; "Thank you, Luffy! For believing in me and for giving me the most wonderful love!"_

_Roronoa Zoro, first mate to Pirate King, greatest swordman in the __world. He served as an example for a strong will, for chasing after __your dreams without giving up, not even once. As much as he had __fought, trained, almost died he had managed to fulfill his dreams. But __he did not fight alone, there was always him and his nakama __accompanying him, helping him reach his goal. He did not kill Hawk Eye __Mihawk, no not that. He did defeat him, but once again he showed the __world, that goals could be reached without having to steal a life __away. He had bowed to his master, and friend he had seen as his goal __for so so many years. Zoro decided to set sail and go to all seas to __teach young little boys and girls to become great swordsmen, he always __held a picture of Kuina's face in his memory. Zoro had married __Tashigi, who he still battled against everyday; she was still trying to __defeat him and become the greatest swordswoman, she had given birth to __Zoro's son, Roronoa Zoffy, who had taken after his parents and had also become a swordsman. At the day of his best friend's dead, he __had cried histerically for the first time in years. But Luffy never __died and never will, a smile is always placed on his lips, remembering __his best friend for ever; "Thank you, Luffy! For giving me support and __inspiration!"_

_Sanji is the best cook worldwide, and as his name says; Black Leg __Sanji, he also gives the most powerful kicks in the world. Sanji had __found out about the location of All Blue, but had chosen Luffy's dream __as a priority before fulfilling his own. After Luffy had become Pirate __King, he set sail to All Blue, his heart was filled with joy and __anticipation. His life long dream had become a reality and it was all __thanks to Luffy. He had opened up his own restaurant, for everyone to __visit, regardless of what social class they were from as long as they __were hungry. He had rushed to Windmill village when he heard about __Luffy's sickness, no day had been as sad as that one. He would miss __Luffy, but Luffy will live forever. Red leg Zeff, had also shed his last breath on that same day, his last words were; It's an honour, to die on the same day as the greatest man who's ever lived...Sanji, stop fooling around and work harder, you brat!'' Sanji, as a womanizer as he had __always been, never married and just enjoyed being around ladies all __day long. His children were scattered all over the restaurant, he __named them all in honour of his Nakama. He lit up a cigarette and __looked up to a cloud, shaped in the form of a Straw Hat and smiled; "Luffy, thank you! For enjoying my __food like no other!"_

_Usopp is now sailing the seas as the bravest warrior in the world and __best sniper that has ever existed. Usopp had gone back to Syrop __village and married Kaya at the age of 23, who had become a doctor. They had a son, __Lusopp, named after Luffy, his best friend and greatest inspiration. __The day Luffy died he promised him he would set sail in honour of him, __and help bring happiness to the world, just like his dream was. Usopp has __been sailing the seas for 16 years already, serving as an inspiration __for fighting against cowardy. He wasn't the liar he used to be __anymore, instead, he told the people of his great adventure with the __Pirate King and his Nakama, and he taught them about a great life __lesson; A person only dies the day he is forgotten. Usopp was now __sailing back home, he looked far across the East Blue ocean, grinned __widely and said; "Thank you, Luffy! For giving me courage!"_

**To be continued. **

* * *

><p>How did you like it? I was like really crying when I was writing this myself, haha. Next up: Toni Toni Chopper and Nico Robin.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Last chapter!  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: One Piece belongs to the one and onli Eiichiro Oda-sensei  
><strong>

**Enjoy!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Toni Toni Chopper has become the greatest doctor in the world, he had<p>

_managed to find a cure for every disease in the world, but it had been  
>too late for Luffy... Chopper had stayed by Luffy's side, taking care<br>of him on his last days, but Chopper knew he had cured a worldwide  
>disease with the help of his captain and Pirate King Luffy; he had<br>cured stupidity, and that's one thing that will always keep Luffy  
>alive, he cured the world of its stupidity. Chopper had held onto<br>Luffy's hand when he shed his last breath, he had smiled upon him  
>knowing they hadn't lost, endless tears rolled down his cheeks.<br>Chopper was now sailing the seas, founding schools and universities of  
>medical education, he spread his knowledge all around the world and<br>cured every desease there was for he was a monster, a very humane  
>mosnter he had become for him. It also wasn't weird Doctorine Kureha<br>was still alive, assisting him on his adventures and keeping the  
>secret of her eternal youth to herself. Chopper let out a deep sigh,<br>and swept his sweat away after a long operation. He smiled softly and  
>while touching his blue nose said; "Thank you, Luffy! For accepting me<br>for who I am!"_

Nico Robin was now a worldy famous archeologist, she was asked by many  
>professionals to help them investigate many more mysteries and<br>secrets. Robin had discovered the greatest secret in the world; life  
>is about chasing after dreams and not giving up, life is about sharing<br>your love with others and thus becoming a family and equals. For whom  
>have encountered this, will always be happy. The world would never<br>again be at war. And that's what Luffy had reached, that had always  
>been his goal. Luffy will always be alive, cause when there's peace<br>and love, he'll always be present. Robin had cried her eyes out in  
>sorrow at her friend's dead, but those tears also meant a new<br>beginning, she had still to pass on his will, the Will of D. To pass  
>on peace and love to the world.<br>Robin had married Marine Fleet Admiral Aokiji and they had a son and a  
>daughter; Luna and Nuffy. Luna, the girl was bright like her mother<br>and Nuffy dreamt about one day becoming a brave pirate, just like the  
>Great Pirate King Monkey D. Luffy, his greatest inspiration. Robin was<br>now on a conference of all four worldly powers, she was holding a  
>speech about Luffy's will, she chuckled softly making the leaders look<br>confused for a moment and then she said out loud; "Thank you Luffy!  
>For giving me back hope so I could live on!"<p>

Franky has now become world's greatest ingeneer, he also became  
>guardian to the Pirate King's and his Nakama's ship, the Thousand<br>Sunny. Every new invention he made, he signed it with his and Tom's  
>signature in his honour and also used a skeleton wearing a Straw Hat<br>as trademark in honour to his friend Luffy. Thanks to Franky's  
>developed inventions, the world had now entered an industrial<br>revolution and looked totally different from what it had looked like  
>33 years ago, when he was still sailing the seas with his nakamas.<br>After Luffy had become Pirate King, he went to see Vegapunk so he  
>could teach him many more things. Franky had become incredibly<br>wealthy, but when he went to visit his sick friend, Luffy, and he had  
>died. He had thrown all his wealth in the ocean of the East Blue while<br>shedding endless tears; What Luffy had given him was far more valuable  
>than any wealth in the world, Luffy had given him and the world<br>friendship and love. Luffy will live for ever, he knew that for sure.  
>Franky was now building a huge ship for the Marine Admiral, Coby to<br>set sail in, he had also added a pirate flag on it with a Jolly Roger  
>with pink hair and wearing a straw hat. Coby crossed his arms and<br>nodded firmly, Franky lifted up his eternal sunglasses and grinned up  
>to the sky; "Thank you! Luffy! For offering me your friendship!"<p>

Brook was now sailing the seas with his Nakama, who had waited for him  
>67 years long, without ever hurting himself again. Brook was a worldly<br>known rockstar and visited all islands of all 5 seas to give concerts  
>alongside Laboon. He always sang his songs in honour to his great<br>friend, Luffy. As long as his memory remained, he would live forever.  
>Brook was teaching the world that as long ad there's love, you will<br>never be alone. He expressed his feelings throughout his music,  
>Luffy's music, he would call it. He had forgotten about the lonely<br>fifty years he had spent on that ship, instead he could never forget  
>that day; the day Luffy and his nakama had come to rescue him; since<br>that day on his heart had filled with love again. The day Luffy died,  
>he had cried so much he thought he would dry off. That day he wrote a<br>song about his life, which immediately became a worldwide hit. He was  
>now giving a concert at some island in the East Blue, at the end of<br>his song called 'Dear friend of mine,' he requested a minute of  
>silence and he spoke into the microphone; "Thank you! Luffy! For<br>bringing me out of eternal loneliness!"

Red Hair Shanks was still one of the Four Emperors as an old man and  
>one of the strongest in the world. Luffy had given the straw hat back<br>to him, just like he had promised 17 years ago by then, on the day he  
>arrived on the last island of the Grand Line. He had called upon him,<br>gave him the brightest smile he had ever seen and placed the hat on  
>his head, confidently. Shanks could not help thinking about when he<br>first met Luffy, he was such an outrageous little boy and look at what  
>he was now, the savior of the world. Shanks still sails the seas, as a<br>hero, and as Luffy's greatest example, but since that day on, Luffy  
>had also become Shanks's greatest example as well. Shanks shed many<br>tears at Luffy's dead, and had placed the straw hat back on top of the  
>Pirate King's head. Both Luffy and the hat's ashes were thrown into<br>the ocean of the East Blue, to always be on an adventure. Shanks  
>looked far across the distance, pointing with his remaining arm<br>towards the horizon and laughed widely; "Thank you! Luffy! For  
>accomplishing your promise!"<p>

And so this is what One Piece actually meant, a never ending memory  
>who had left the world filled with love, peace and equality. Only one<br>man could fulfill this dream, and that was him; Monkey D. Luffy,  
>deceased at age 33 taking away all stupidity in the world with his<br>dead and filling the peoples' hearts once again with hope for a  
>brighter future.<p>

The End.

* * *

><p>Hope you liked this as much as I enjoyed writing this :)<p> 


End file.
